


updates/notes

by stellaisnotamermaid



Series: Merlin at Hogwarts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaisnotamermaid/pseuds/stellaisnotamermaid
Summary: questions abt stuff and updates :)
Series: Merlin at Hogwarts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449505
Comments: 269
Kudos: 386





	1. Chapter 1

basically just the summary also if you want any other rep w/ specific characters (or in general) then drop them in the comments tyyy

ALSO i am writing but it's a slow process bc this is my least fav book in the series and writer's block. I've got most of the plot planned out but it seems to stick too closely to the actual book so i have to add to it :)


	2. an update

okay so normally i can get out of writer's block by editing stuff??? so i went through an old fic to edit it and that went Very Well but i STILL had writer's block???

and THEN i discovered that i ALSO have art block.

which is awful.

so i decided to edit ANOTHER fic and then i gave up on chapter in bc i got EDITING block.

do any of yall have tips for when youre too burned out and/or drained to do anything creative?

also how are yall doing w corona? i hope youre all able to stay home and that youre all healthy :)


	3. hi all

i just wanted to let you know that i'm still alive and see how you're doing. it's been... a while. i don't even have writer's block anymore—i took a tiny break from writing (another fic... whoops) to type out this—but i'm at a creativity block with this particular story. I don't enjoy OotP vm, as it's v drawn out, and I'm having difficulty even finding the motivation to pick it up and read it. I'm consideriing not even reading it, and just going off of the chapter summaries on wikipedia, but I don't think it will lead to the same "quality" as the previous fics, as the summaries are obviously not as detailed. I think I have a majoritty of the plot set up, and I just need to actually find the energy to type it out. Would y'all prefer I reread OotP or have it out somewhat quicker by just going off of the summaries?

hope y'all are doing well; stay safe


	4. ngk

not an update about the series, but smth important:

I've been getting a lot of negative feedback lately (whether in the form of "constructive" criticism or backhanded "compliments) and i just wanted to put up a notice that i do not enjoy either of these. i get that the point of constructive criticism is to help, but unless i explicitly ask for it, it hurts a lot—ngl, it still hurts when i do ask for it.

that is all thank you.

also: check out this link: [(link)](https://accio.tumblr.com/post/615394155935531009/hey-do-you-think-you-could-expand-a-bit-on)

had to fix the link oops


	5. *pops in 6 months after finishing the last fic with 6k/30k~ written*

I've been thinking.

I adore this series so much. It's quite possibly the best thing I've ever written, and I'm crazy proud of myself for it.

That being said, I'm not quite sure I love Harry Potter as much as I used to. I've never been able to separate artists from their art, and this is no exception. This fic started out as all but a criticism of her work, and I love how I've set it up, how I've executed it.

I detest Order of the Phoenix. It's slow, and arguably the book with the most politics—I adore world building, but politics are the aspect of that I like the least. I can't stand them irl, either—they have a time and place, but so long as there are people arguing that others shouldn't have basic rights, I'm going to hate politics.

If not for the horcruxes, Voldemort could have been easily defeated in any of the books. Even with them, he could be crushed to the point of almost no return, and his followers would scatter like rats in a cellar, like they did before.

Harey Potter was a huge part of my childhood—it's the first "long" series I ever read, and I dove headfirst into it. That being said, I think it's time for me to let it go.

I'm going to finish this fic—whether it be next week, next month, or next year—because you have supported me throughout, whether silently or through comments, and deserve it. No matter how I feel about Harey Potter, this series is still something I'm incredibly proud of, and I _want_ to finish it, despite all of the writer's block and procrastination stopping me.

P.S. in the future, I may go back and rewrite/extend the first few fics because I was so focused on hey, these adults Suck, that I forgot why I was writing in the first place.

Black lives matter.

Trans lives matter.

Black trans lives matter.

You are seen.

You are heard.

I am here for you.


End file.
